Recently, in a multimedia service, a hybrid network in which a broadcasting network and a communication network are simultaneously connected, and an MPEG Media Transport (MMT) technology which provides hybrid content including multimedia data, application and files have been developed.
An MMT stream is divided and transmitted by a unit of Media Processing Units (MPU), and a media reproduction device also receives and reproduces the MMT stream by the unit of MPUs. The MMT stream is not divided unconditionally by a predetermined time or a predetermined size when the MMT is divided by the MPU, but is divided by the unit enough that a structure of media included in a corresponding MPU is described and an operation which a corresponding MMT stream requires is performed.
In contrast, in the MPU configuration according to the related art, a reproduction apparatus which does not support the MMT cannot receive media data included in the MPU. Further, the MPU configuration according to the related art is effective for delivery of timed media data which is reproduced at a predetermined time, but is inefficient for delivery of non-timed media data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.